Time's Like These
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: Crono Trigger mix, a mysterious machine comes in through the sky and Inuyasha and Kagome soon make new friend on a new adventure.chapter 3 now up. special guest Sesshomaru in today's episode.
1. The Sky is Falling

Times Like These 

Okay as some of you may know this is a story that will split up the Inuyasha gang and place them in new territory. For my halve they will be placed in the world of Chrono Trigger. That or Cronos gang will be stuck here. As of this point I do not know. So I thank you all for your interest and hope you review.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"hold still!" Kagome commands Inuyasha.

"I don't want to. It's only a scratch!" he bickers back.

"don't make me say it"

"I don't know why you bother, and even then if you knew I'll fight back then why not start with that command"

"fine then I will"

"wait I mean-"

"OSWARI!"

WHAM!

"ohh, my head. Your really not nice. It's only a cut, you probably made it worse by doing this"

"well if you wouldn't fuss I wouldn't have done this"

"well, I guess. Man I am bored, with Naraku dead. Sango and Miroku away for the birth of their kid. The only option left is…"

"yay, your gonna play with me" Shippo says happily.

"Kagome can I have another sit command before I deserve it?"

"no, you'll play with him if you want to get sat"

"so I am safe if I do nothing"

"no, then I'll have Keade give you some choirs to do"

"I'd rather go with the old lady"

"fine then go. Be back by sun down"

"meh" he scuffs then jumps off.

Kagome just picks up Shippo and pats his head softly.

"good job Shippo"

"thanks, now what are we gonna do?"

"with him out of the way I think it's time for a bath"

"yay. Alright"

Back with Inuyasha

"run softer child, my back hurts"

"I'm not a child, and to bad. You know how I do things"

"yes I know but you were the only one willing to go through here, this place is ridden with demons"

"yeah I can smell that. Keade, may I ask you a question?"

"yes, what is it?"

"how old are you?"

"Inuyasha how dare you!"

"I just wanted to know, it was a lot better then the other question I wanted to ask!"

"what question"

"I won't say"

"I'll make this harder on you"

"what did you think of me when I went to steal the Shikon Jewel, and what do you think of me now?"

"I find this one less insulting"

"yeah but it insults me"

"well, when I was young I didn't think well of you at first. Like all demons I thought you were just plating games until you could get at it. I did have to admit though I think I had a small infatuation. But that's all over now, I am way too old. Now quickly we need to get those herbs"

"yeah, yeah"

Back at the Bathing site

"ah, this is the life. No one to peep, no one to worry about just me and Shippo, here in a spring. Nothing can make this go wrong"

And without missing a beat something screws up her time in the spring. The sky seems to twist and twirl. Energy fluxes around it and something bursts through. It crashes into the forest nearby. Kagome gasps and quickly gets up.

Kagome dresses and enters the forest that the machine had landed in, she senses a strong presence approaching her and he readies for a battle. But then the figure appears in the sunlight.

"it's human?" Kagome sees that the boy is heavily injured. She quickly runs up to him and takes hold of his arm. The boy looks up at her and smiles weakly. Then collapses.

"oh, no! I need to act fast"

"wait what are you doing" another voice calls from the forest. Kagome turns around to see a violet haired girl in glasses.

"Who are you?"

"unhand Crono!"

"no you don't understand he is injured and needs medical help"

"how can I trust you"

"I have a med. pack and I am very good with it, give me the chance"

"Kagome what's the matter I felt a strange energy" Inuyasha comes down from the sky.

"who is this?" he asks.

the girl sees Inuyasha and quickly runs up to him and searches him intensively.

"whoa, your not human nor robot, what's with the ears? Are you some kind of dog? Do they help you hear better?" she whistles loudly in his ear and he tosses her aside.

"what the hell do you think your doing? Damn it that Fing hurt"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bellows

"this little F, just whistled in my ears"

"OSWARI! Inuyasha she is just a little girl, don't use such words around her"

"hey I am 16, you tart, and at least I don't show my self off like you"

"oh, why you little!"

"see, she's the one that started it"

the whole gang starts to squabble and strike each other for minutes when a third person emerges from the forest. A beautiful blonde haired women, her physique shows her strength. And her cat skin armor give her features more prowl.

"what is this?" her primitive nature can be heard in the way she talks. "why you fight, Crono hurt, we need heal him"

"whoa" Inuyasha is stunned at this women. "what's up with her. Hey speak English" WHAM! A fist to his nose shuts him up for a while.

"who's Crono?" Kagome asks. The girl points to the boy on the ground. The pool of blood slowly grows, his hair matches the blood perfectly. His Gi is torn and his one arm bruised badly.

"I'll see what I can do" Kagome pulls out her med. pack and goes to work, a far 20 minutes go by before Crono wakes up.

"are you well? Don't move so much or you'll just hurt yourself more" Kagome helps him to his feet. Crono looks around and spots his Friends. He walks over and hugs them.

"welcome back Crono" the violet haired one cries. "Oh, we should introduce our selves. I am Lucca, of the town Truce. This is Crono my friend also from Truce. And the cavewomen over there is Ayla"

"cavewomen?" the Kagome and Inuyasha exclaim.

"yes, me from old time. When earth was one rock"

"what?" Inuyasha scratches his head.

"when the world didn't have oceans to separate the territories. Pangea. But there is never a record of a town called Truce. Are you from earth?"

"yes, we are" Crono speaks up. "where are we, more important when are we?"

"when, well I guess you do seem much like me here. You are in 16th century Japan. Of earth" Kagome states.

"there was no Japan for us, perhaps something happened when we warped through time"

"maybe, perhaps that energy flux not only changed the time but our dimension too"

"so, this is a different earth?" Crono asks.

"that my guess" Ayla says looking at Inuyasha's attire.

"well, the intro's are done join us in the village and then maybe we can explain things better"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo

there, my opener done. From her the focus will be on the Crono group and Inuyasha and Kagome. Review please.


	2. The Southern Belief

Times Like These- Brake off chapter 

LL: hey Lucca's Love here, I am still fairly new at joint stories but I will try my best to use this one to it's fullest, my main focus is on my CC fic but I'll try and spare sometime for this. And as for you Slummy, I will leave an opening here for you to modify, since I know not of Warhammer you can try and but some light on it.

Kagome sits patiently as Crono sips away at the herbal tea made by Keade take it effect on him. His wounds slowly stop aching. He breathes a sigh of relief and sets the Tea down.

"much better, thank you kind sage" Crono addresses to Keade.

"I am no sage, but thank ye for the compliment" Keade blushes.

"so what up" Inuyasha says wanting to get to the point. "why and how did you come here"

"I'll take this" Lucca steps forward. "in our time we had saved the world from a planet destroying monster. Since then it was three years of peace, and then we all headed our own way. And before we came here we were trying to rustle up our former party to celebrate Princess Marle's marriage. We went to the far past to get our prehistoric friend here. And on the way back a Tyrantisaurus had hit the Epoch hard. Sending it out of it's time warp. Then we crashed here, and now I need to fix it if we are ever going to get back"

"whoa, what a story" Shippo didn't know halve of the stuff they just said. So he just sat quietly for the rest of the talk.

"well I don't know if you can find much here to fix this machine of yours, but there is a well here that Inuyasha and I can travel through"

"oh?" Lucca says, thinking that this is another place where science can make sense of something. "a well? Is there like a tunnel or something under it?"

"no, magic power allows us to travel through it" Inuyasha says as if he just won something for saying it.

"let us see" Lucca says practically fused with Inuyasha's face.

"whoa, whoa. Ok" Inuyasha said feeling intimidated.

The gang heads out to the Bone Eater's Well, and spot some old friends. Sango and Miroku are sitting at the well having a small picnic. They wave to them but then see the new people and put on some friendly faces.

"and who might these people be?" Miroku says eyeing up Lucca.

"stop it monk" Sango growls.

"these are some new comers. Let us just say in a way they are like me"

"we've been here since noon, no one has come out of the well" Miroku states.

"exactly, moron" Inuyasha practically growls that last word.

"they came through not only time but dimensions on a machine, in a n accident they came to our time" Kagome explains.

"we came here to show them how the well works. Step aside and let us show 'em" Inuyasha pushes his way through to the well. "come on Kagome we need the full explanation"

"ok, I'm coming. This is a first, him wanting to go through" Kagome laughs.

Inuyasha jumps in and a pinkish light flows from the well, Kagome follows suit and the same light emerges. The three look into the well and see that no one is there.

"amazing" Crono gasps.

"it was just a light show" Lucca says highly. And with the same light blinding them the two appear at the bottom of the well.

"see, magic" Inuyasha almost does a little dance in victory. He grabs Kagome and jumps out. "and to show you it's only us. Miroku, Sango jump in"

"why us?" Miroku asks

"well I doubt they'll risk it, go on you already know it won't work"

"well I see no harm in it" Sango holds Miroku's hand and walks up to the side of the well. "there seems to be something different now" Sango senses an aura but ignores it for the while. The two jump in but the expected didn't happen.

Thunderous cracks spark forth from the well. The others are knocked back as the screams of Miroku and Sango come forth from the well. The wood splinters and shatters, sending wood everywhere. And the thunderous crack soon envelops the two. And in the blink of an eye they are gone. Nothing left but a crater where the well once rested. (here's where you start your story read go ahead and just delete the rest of this and start from there)

"no" Kagome quivers. "they are gone! The well is gone. I am stuck her, and my friends are missing? NO!" she screams.

"Kagome? Please don't. we'll find them. We, just need to know where to start"

"that looked like a mighty flux, I think something actually called them from this realm" Lucca says cleaning her glasses and looking for scratches on them.

"Ayla head hurt. What happen?"

"the same thing that happened to us. They were taken away"

"don't say that" a tearful Kagome cries. "we will find them, this isn't real, it's all a dream"

"no it's not" Crono speaks up. "I've felt this before, the world is in danger and we are chosen to save it. And with no other way of getting to Kagome's original era, we must work with what we have here"

"with how old this place looks we'll need to look farther for the materials needed to fix the Epoch" Lucca examines the area around them for something's that may be of help. "okay, we will need to split up, Kagome I hope you major in history cause that information is vital, if we unknowingly change history then your in deep trouble. Inuyasha, you will use that noise of yours for finding anything capable of being used as fuel, Shippo you and I will fix the ship, your small size can help me fix part I can't reach easily. Crono, you will need to help Kagome, your undying pool of bravery may come in help with Inuyasha away. Ayla, I think you may want to go with Inuyasha you may be the best help there. Ok then let's move"

Inuyasha heads to the southern most part of Japan to start his search, Kagome uses her knowledge of history to recall an old iron mine that was abandoned and taken over by a strange presence, deducted it was a demon. Shippo and Lucca gets started on naming damaged parts and parts now needed. They worked several nights without sleep and used up most of their energy. Inuyasha and Ayla were the only ones still going.

Somewhere in the southern part of Feudal Japan…

"You fast Doggy" Ayla says keeping up with his pace easily.

"and your not so bad for a human, I wonder how come the race got weaker as it evolved"

"wait!" Ayla stops in an instant well Inuyasha, caught off guard, slams into a tree. "someone coming, hide" Ayla quickly jumps behind a bush well Inuyasha stays high in the tree.

"so you think we can pull it off" two Bandits talk about a heist they are planning to pull off.

"why? You scared, Demon aren't real, only the northerners believe that, bunch of old cooks"

"why those little" Inuyasha grits his teeth trying to resist the urge to jump out and pound them.

"it's only Diamonds, an with our plans they can fuel out operation to success"

"fuel" Inuyasha sparks up, Ayla had heard it too. They both slowly sneak closer to the bandit's slowly learning their plan. And just as they reveal the location Inuyasha and Ayla come out and attack. Ayla uppercuts the one into the air where Inuyasha uses his I.R.S.S. (I ain't typing it!) to cut him down. The other one almost wets himself in fear and falls to the ground begging for his life.

"oh please, don't hurt me. You win, please"

Inuyasha picks him up by the collar of his shirt. "let this be a message, don't mess with humans. Oh and demons are real" Inuyasha gives him a better view of his dog ears then throws him to the ground. "spread the word"

The Bandit gets going and runs off into the forest, not looking back.

"Inudog, we not 'spose to change past, could injure future" Ayla's message was rough but put across.

"yeah, yeah. I know, but it just got me angry, these guys don't believe we exist"

"it okay. We look for fuel now"

"yeah, they said that the cave was north, let's get going then.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

okay, the split off should be done now, I hope both sides get some good fans. This is Lucca's Love signing off.


	3. Puppy Dog Eyed

Times Like These 

CIL: whoa, looks like I better do better if I am to match the talent of Slummy. I'll do my best in hopes we succeed in this split off work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"whoa, the damage is heavy on the inside. We need to weld but we have no fire" Lucca pulls her head out of the Epoch and looks down at Shippo. "you got any way to keep a steady stream of fire?"

"no, but I think I know someone that can"

"well bring him here another hand will improve the operation"

"ok I'll bring her here" Shippo whistle loudly and a roar much like a tiger calls from a distance. All Lucca sees is a giant fireball headed toward them. She watches in amazement as it slowly comes down toward them. A giant of a beast emerges from the flames.

"a…cat?"

Kirara makes a sounds much like the hiss of air escaping slowly from a bottle.

"she is no ordinary cat. She's Sango partner and a demon" Shippo states happily.

"well she is the one that can keep a steady stream of heat?"

"well, she does use fire to fly…"

"well she is a little large for the job anyway"

"oh that's the best part" and as if on que Kirara shrinks into her smaller form. And jumps into the Epoch.

"well I'll be darned, well lets get back to work"

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

"Crono" Kagome calls to him.

"oh, what? Huh?" Crono had been day dreaming slightly. This world reminded him so much of home.

"pay attention, I said an iron mine should be around this corner"

"oh, sorry. Um, miss Kagome?"

"please just Kagome"

"sorry miss Kagome" Kagome just sighs. "why is it that you continue to come back to this time? I mean you could effect the future heavily by mistake"

"well I had learned a lot about the effects of time and how changing the past can alter the future, but I think I am meant to do this. The history books say a lot about a women with spiritual powers, but no name"

"hmm, perhaps time travel is chosen to those who must do so"

"perhaps, now keep up your guard, we're at the entrance"

a small opening which could barley squeeze a body into is the entrance. Crono looks at Kagome and then back at the hole.

"this is it?"

"yep, it won't be discovered for some time now, we can dig here without to much after effects to worry about"

"well ok, I'll go first" Crono squeezes into the hole and gets stuck half way through, he wiggles and squirms the rest of his way through. "ok, your turn Miss Kagome"

"just Kagome!" she yells into the hole echoing through the tunnels. Kagome's slimmer figure had an easier time getting through. When in the cave it was dark, the light of the sun reflected off the rocks only so far.

"there is no way we are gonna be able to go any deeper" Crono says looking at all he can see.

"there is no need, we just need to mine the iron that is right here, why do you think it shines so bad"

"hmm guess your right. But we need a pick"

Kagome becomes frozen after Crono made that observation. "we need a pick, oh how stupid could I get. Now what?"

"well I can help you to get out of the hole and you can come back with a pick or pick like object"

"but I can't leave you down here"

"no worries I can defend myself, I have a katana"

"well okay, left me up"

Crono bends his knees and picks Kagome up with ease, a hand beneath each foot, he catches sight of a rare vision but quickly turns his head and blushes. Kagome squeezes through the hole and wipes off the dirt from her skirt.

"I'll be back soon ok Crono, don't go any further in the mine"

"got it" Crono says doing the ok sign with his hand for no purpose. He looks into the cave and sighs. "I can't believe it, I've saved the world, crossed dimensions and I still haven't gotten over it. Why do I have to be scared of the dark" he scratches his head and sits in a corner and looks on into the unknown. He is calm as long as he remains in the light. But a rumbling is soon heard, Crono stands up and draws his Katana. No words just stands ready. The rumbling gets louder and louder. And soon…the lights disappears. Crono gasps and soon shivers in fear. His eyes almost water in tears but he was braver then that.

"it's Kagome, that's it" he says trying to reassure himself. "she is just coming back through the hole and the light is temporarily out"

he then hears the subtle voice of Kagome's. "Crono? Crono? Can you hear me?"

"what? Y-yes, what happened? Where are you?"

"there was a rock slide and the entrance is blocked. The entrance is blocked and I can't left any of these boulders. Can you hang on for a few minutes I'll try and get Inuyasha back here to help"

"please hurry" Crono's worried tone almost gave away he was scared, but not of what. Crono sat down on a rock and tried to calm himself down.

Ayla and Inuyasha…

"Whoa man, this stuff is shiny" Inuyasha said with the haul he carries, he looks like Santa with dog ears.

"Ayla like pretty stones, make Ayla look pretty?" she holds a stone as if on a ring set upon her finger. Inuyasha remembered Kagome saying something about how a ring with a large gem on it symbolized marriage. He forgot the history of it though, how it started back at cave man times when they would bind the hands and feet of their wife. And when they finally made piece with the fact that the man wouldn't let them go, all they had was a simple string tied to their finger.

"you know Ayla, I've always wondered. What was it like back then?"

"hmm, back when? Oh, you mean Ayla's time?"

"yeah, it must have been hard not to have anything to really defend yourself with"

"no, we use stone, sticks and hand and feet"

"oh, you think after we get that machine fixed and before you go home that maybe…we could spar?"

"spar? What spar?" two had started a run back to the group by now, they were looking ahead and not a each other when speaking.

"a spar, it's like a practice battle you don't hold back but you don't fight to the death. What do you say?" Inuyasha seemed to be blushing with his request.

"Ayla say yes, We spar" and they were off back to the town.

Back with Epoch…

KABOOM!

"oh, (cough, cough) damn Dimensioner Drive, I think we need that fuel before anything further can be done. You two go wash off, I'll work on this thing"

Shippo and Kirara were covered in oil and soot that they looked like little raccoons. Lucca continued inside the machine and tightened a few bolts and screws. And just then a voice outside was heard.

"what is this thing?" it sounded more like a statement of appall rather then a question. Lucca come out of the bottom to explain but when she saw the man she was stunned.

"Inuyasha?" her eyes squinted at the similarities.

"hmph, no. and if you're a friend of his then I shall pay you no respect. Move this…thing out of my way" the one armed man drew a large blade from it's resting place and pointed it at Lucca.

"oh, big man are you. You look a lot like that Inuyasha, you sure your not his pops or something?" the man swung at her disrespectful tone.

"how dare you insult master Sesshomaru like that" an imp crawled from behind his leg.

"oh, a frog, since you can talk I think you're a demon, but what about pretty boy here, I see nothing to give him away. No funky ears, no strange marks, that puffy thing I assume is animal hide of some sort"

"hmm, no one ever seems to think that it's my tail" Sesshomaru strokes it as he says.

Lucca had taking this opportune moment to sneak up to him and stoke his tail as well. Sesshomaru had almost swung at her but her soft touch on his tail had seemed to gentle his spirit. He almost purred in comfort (or what ever dogs do), he then looked at the girl.

"please stop that"

"I saw that smile on your face, now promise me you'll be a little more kinder and more respectful to other people that may be "in your way" from now on, ok?"

"I will do no such thing"

Lucca rubs the tail more and Sesshomaru's leg starts to jump. Before he would become embarrassed more he jumped away. And walked off.

"your lucky girl, you better hope we don't cross paths again"

"I'll be waiting for then" Lucca says slyly.

Sesshomaru walked of into the forest, a full blush to his face.

"_she knows my soft spot now, I must avoid her. But she was gentle, it seemed heavenly. Perhaps she will be of use to me later on…_"

0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Damn Lucca has got a thing for animals. Sesshomaru a big softy? What am I doing, well everyone has a soft side. I wonder if he wags his tail? Oh well, review please.


End file.
